


day off

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mobster Bucky, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: it’s both yours and bucky’s first day off together in awhile





	day off

Bucky’s arms are wrapped protectively around you while your head rests on his chest. He’s wearing an especially comfortable shirt, and it causes you to occasionally rub your face against it like a cat.

It’d been a hard last few weeks for the both of you, harder than usual. His work was ridiculously busy and yours had kept you up for days at a time. This kept you both passing each other like ships in the night - sort of aware of the others’ presence, but just enough to keep from fatally crashing into each other.

He just wanted one day,  _one day_ , with just you. No paperwork, no rivals burning down his door, no phone calls. Nothing.

Luckily, today was that day.

You made him promise when you got engaged; made him force even more guards outside your from door, even forced all work for that day on his partner Steve. That was your deal. One day a month, you made him stay home with you. Had to warn you so you could take the day off, too.

This vow (along with your other ones), along with the fact that you knew Bucky missed you even more than you missed him, meant you slept soundly, undisturbed. You were confident he wouldn’t displace you in order to get dressed or haggle Steve or whatever else being a mobster required that day, so it made your comfortable position that much better.

It’s nice, the warmth from your two bodies under the thick duvet, your paired rhythmic breathing. Your legs tangled with his, effectively trapping him onto the bed.

Though, it’s not like Bucky would want to leave. He’s tired - mentally and physically - and just wants to lay with you. He rubs your back, until a few minutes later when you crack open your eyes.

“G’morning,” you say, stretching out to kiss him on his stubbly cheek.

“G’morning, my love,” he replies. His voice is laced with sleep, deep and throaty. It’s really sexy.

You bite down on your bottom lip, rolling it between your teeth. Bucky isn’t looking at you, instead he’d staring at the ceiling, mind obviously elsewhere.

You scrunch your eyebrows together. “Hey, baby,” you delicately move his chin down to look at you. “C’mere, what’cha thinkin about?”

Bucky smiles, moving to kiss your fingertips. “Nothing I can’t think about tomorrow.”

“Good answer,” you say. You pause for a moment, before kissing him on his lips this time.

Bucky immediately moves with you, his clothed dick grinding into your bare pussy. You preferred sleeping with underwear one, always have. Sometimes it pays off, like now. You both moan into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck,” he hisses. Bucky’s flesh arm reaches for your cunt, lazily circling your clit and dipping in and out of you. “I’ve missed this.”

He kisses down your throat, chest, stomach, lifting up his t-shirt that you were wearing. He loves it when you do that, always it’s a physical reminder that you love him. Just like the ring on your finger, it’s a reminder that you’re his.

When he reaches your pussy, he groans just from the sight. It’s so smooth and beautiful and glistening and  _all because of him_.

“So wet for me, darling,” he says, massaging the tops of your thighs with his dexterous fingers. You moan, one hand grabbing at his hair and the other flying to grip the pillow.

“Bucky,  _please_ ,” you beg.

He chuckles. “Just give me a moment to admire, baby. I may have missed you,” he leans up to kiss you on your stomach, then places a light, open-mouthed kiss to your clit. It elicits another moan from you. “But I’ve missed  _you_ even more.”

You’d hit him for being so ridiculous - for talking to your pussy instead of you - if he wasn’t about to eat you out so good you could cry.

Before you met Bucky, trying to find some dude to give you head was like trying to win the lottery while getting eaten by a shark. Finding someone to do it well was even harder.

You knew he was the one when on your third date, he walked you home and promptly rearranged your guts in a way you previously had only dreamed of. He let you sit on his face and everything, it was truly mind blowing.

He still made you feel the same way, even after being married for multiple years and countless fuck sessions.

As your body spasmed and your legs clamped together, the reality of the situation hit you like a ton of bricks: this absolute motherfucker was giving you oral to keep you from making him do chores.

Once you catch your breath, you call him out.

“If you think having sex with me will get you out of all the things I need you to do for me today.”

Bucky drops his head into your shoulder in defeat. “Damn, I really thought a few good orgasms would make you want to stay in bed with me all day…” He draws the last two words out, making you laugh.

“No such luck, babe,” You tell him, trying to smack him with one the decorative pillows he insisted on having. “Now up! I can’t do all this by myself!”

Bucky groans, grabbing at your waist. “And what do I get out of this?”

You huff, trying to push him off. “A happy wife, a woman of whom misses you and wants to do some cute domestic stuff with her wonderful husband.”

He grabs at your wrists, this time, trying to bring you back to bed. “Anything else?”

You hum, letting him kiss up your right arm. “A happy wife gets you a lot of things, James…including very good sex…”

Bucky smiles, knowing he got exactly what he wants. “Sounds good…what do you need from me, darling?”

You seize the moment to drag yourself away from him, scanning the room for something comfortable to wear for the rest of the day. You talk as you dig through piles of dirty laundry. “Oh, you know…doing the dishes and some dusting, helping with all the laundry we need to do, some sweeping…vacuuming…the usual…”

“I’m the mobster king of New York, for Chrissake! Why should I be made to do basic womanly chores for the woman I love so dearly?” He says playfully.

You throw a pair of sweatpants at him, a signal to get dressed. You let out a small laugh. “Because if you don’t, I can easily destroy you.”

Bucky snorts. “Oh  _really_ little missy, and how do you suspect you’d go about doing that?”

You dig around the messy vanity Bucky had bought you as a birthday gift, trying to find a headband. You try to keep your tone a nonchalant as possible. “Well…we both know Stark has had his eye on me even before we started dating, imagine what would happen if I went to him now, telling him I could give him loads of  _excellent_ information along with this sweet, sweet ass…”

Bucky growls. “Come here,  _you little minx_.”

You oblige, sitting on his lap. Before you can do anything, though, he grabs your butt and flips you over.

“But you’d never do that, would you Mrs. Barnes…”

You giggle again and lean up to meet his hungry lips. “Of course not, Mr. Barnes. I would never do such a thing.”

Bucky kisses your hairline, then bites your earlobe. “Gonna have to fuck that kind of talk out of you, babe.”

You gasp, pushing his head between your thighs again. Maybe staying in bed a  _little_ more wouldn’t be such a bad thing.


End file.
